beginning_and_end_of_exisencefandomcom-20200215-history
El
El is the first entity who's born, he represents Existence, he's the younger sibling of Chaos, he created all of existence History When Chaos dreamed for the first time, El appeared, when Chaos saw he wasn't alone, they attacked him and created the Great Unholy, El created the Primordial Beings and the Archons to defend himself and to attack Chaos . El fought for 1000000 billions of years with Chaos, when he finally beat them, El created the Living Prison while Chaos, feeling their defeat, created the first Outer God, the Bringer of Madness, Azathoth . After trapping his sibling, El, consummed by remorse, leaved his children and fleed in the Between-Two-Worlds . Personnality El is a mature and clever entity who is hard to piss off, the only time he fight his sibling is for protecting his own life . El really cares for his children but all of them deceived him, the rampage between the Primordial Beings, the abandonment of the Archons and the easily corrupted Living Prison make him promise to never create again . He was extremely caring and loving towards Chaos and try to protect their children the best he can even if they try to kill him . Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : El is an extremely powerful being only equaled by Chaos and overwhelmed by nobody . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw powers, El is only equaled by Chaos and there's no entity stronger than him . ** Creation/Corruption/Destruction : El can create from nothing, corrupt what already exist and destroy . ** Super Speed : El is able to move extremely fast being only equaled by Chaos . ** High-Tier Nigh-Omniscience : El is extremely old and know almost everything . * Existence Embodiment : El is an existence embodiment and can perfectly manipulate his concept . * Smiting : El smited Photo and Umbra with just a mere gesture, he can't smite an entity equal to or higher than a Primordial Being . Weaknesses Banishing, Harming and Sealing * Living Prison : His youngest creation was made for trap and keep locked Chaos himself, if the Living Prison locks El, he couldn't leave . * First Blade : That Blade is powered by Sheol's power, it can't kill El but it can heavily harm them . * Primordial Weaponry : His children's weapons can very heavily harm El . * Strongest of the Primordial Beings' creations : Lucifer, Malthael, the Demiurges, the Shards and Tathamet can slightly them . Killing Beings * Chaos : Chaos equals El in every terms and can extremely heavily harm him, with help from entities equal to or higher than Primordial Beings, one of the Alpha Elder Ones can kill the other . * Primordial Beings-Level Entities : When assisted by an Alpha Elder One, the Primordial Beings-Level Entities can kill El . Gallery El (David Tennant).jpg|Human Form Chaos (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Chaos, his older sibling Category:Alpha Elder Ones Category:Existence Category:El Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities